A Place to Hide (My Heart)
by scarletrosee
Summary: Perang sihir kedua telah berakhir, Voldemort berhasil menang. Namun masih ada orang yang berharap, yang menentang, yang berperang. Dan Chanyeol berada di tengahnya / Hogwarts AU! / ChanBaek inside


.

 **A PLACE TO HIDE (MY HEART)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **scarletrosee** _present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : aprilclash

Translator: scarletrosee

Rate: M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Warning: Sexual intercourse, very very mild voyeurism, unbetaed

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Halloo~ saya sangat serius dengan tulisan di bio saya: _"only focus on Harry Potter AU!"_ wkwkwkwk. Yeah entah kenapa, menyenangkan sekali menulis cerita dengan background Harry Potter (atau maksudnya menerjemah karena saya benar-benar tidak menulisnya /hening). Aprilclash adalah author yang menekankan cerita dalam segi deskripsi. Dia tidak menggunakan banyak percakapan dalam fanficnya, gaya bahasa yang dia gunakan juga sedikit berat, dan kadang membuat saya bingung untuk mengubahnya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia hiks. Segi bahasa yang digunakan agak rumit dan semoga kalian paham dengan apa yang saya tulis disini hehehehe. So, enjoy reading and sorry for typo(s)

 **P.S:** kalian bisa membaca cerita asli aprilclash disini aprilclash(titik)livejournal(titik)com/11496(titik)html

.

.

.

.

.

The casts belong to God, parents and their agency ( _except Chanyeollie is mine nghahahaw_ ) the plot and story belong to aprilclash! Don't be silnet reader please

.

.

.

.

.

 **THIS IS YAOI ! I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menguap ketika Ayahnya memulai untuk keempat kalinya malam itu. Sebuah gerombolan elf melewatinya dengan jejak kristal mengkilap. Dentingan gelas mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan dia mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk mengutuk ketika ia menyadari pengaruh minuman beralkohol yang kuat.

"Tentu saja," ia berpikir, pikirannya bercampur dengan kejengkelan dan kebencian, "ini pertama kalinya aku repot-repot datang ke sini, jauh-jauh dari kamarku, dan lelaki tua itu membuat Firewhisky untuk dirinya sendiri."

Dia ingin untuk menjepret lidah lelaki tua itu, tapi dia tahu lebih baik diam. Wajahnya selalu menjadi topeng favoritnya, dan hari ini pun tidak berbeda. Dia tetap dingin di luar.

Di sampingnya, Yura memeriksa kuku zamrud nya yang panjang dan cantik. Dia mengenakan warna hijau, Slytherin. Seluruh keluarga mereka adalah Slytherin. Suami Yura anggota dari Wizengamot, ia belum datang, tapi dia akan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Ini bukan malam yang mudah berakhir, setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Apa kau mengerti, anakku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lebih dari tahu apa yang baru saja Ayahnya katakan.

"Aku pikir kau harus lebih memperhatikan ini, sayang. Keluarga kita bisa hancur jika terjadi kesalahan malam ini."

Ibu Chanyeol selalu menjadi lebih tegas dibanding suaminya. Dia dingin, angkuh, dan elegan. Chanyeol dan Yura memiliki hampir semua sifatnya. Dan tidak ada hari ketika Chanyeol menyesal dilahirkan sebagai anaknya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil gelasnya dan menggoyangkannya sedikit, mengagumi warna anggur di dalam gelas kristal itu. Ini adalah Rosé, bukan kesukaannya, tapi setidaknya Rosé tidak membuat mabuk.

"Chanyeol," Ibunya memperingatkan. "Kau harus sangat berhati-hati, malam ini. Jangan buat dia marah."

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya. Untuk sesaat, furnitur mewah terlihat di sekelilingnya, tirai dan permadani semuanya dari beludru, dan brokat yang terbuat dari sutra lebat, licin dan mengilap. Chanyeol memaksa udara keluar dari paru-parunya, berharap untuk meringankan rasa ketidaknyamanan yang melandanya. Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut, atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa, seperti yang biasa Baekhyun katakan ketika mereka masih di Hogwarts, ketika semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, sebelum bayangan perang mulai menghantui mereka.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas kristal nya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

* * *

Keluarga Chanyeol masih memiliki kebiasaan kuno dari garis darah murni. Dalam pembuluh darah mereka yang ada hanyalah kekayaan, aliran darah murni, dan penyihir yang sesungguhnya. Atau begitulah kata mereka, orang-orang yang hadir dalam pesta ini, Pelahap Maut, semua dari mereka. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya pada beberapa penyihir dengan jubah mengkilap, yang mengucapkan selamat kepada orangtuanya karena terlahir sempurna, memiliki anak-anak yang baik, lalu bertanya tentang NEWT nya.

Chanyeol menyapa Menteri Sihir baru, kaki tangan _-dia_ _tidak ingin berkata bahwa_ _Pangeran Kegelapan_ _memiliki_ _teman-_ Lord Voldemort, dan mantan teman sekamar Ayahnya di Hogwarts. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berhenti untuk bertukar formalitas dengan Kris, yang lulus tiga tahun lalu dan sekarang bekerja di Komisi Pendaftaran Muggle-Born.

Tamu utama belum datang, tapi Chanyeol tahu dia akan berada disini. Dia tidak akan melewatkan pesta ini. Tidak karena ia adalah orang yang mengadakan pesta ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memintanya satu hal.

Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak bisa pergi dari sini, tapi dia perlu menghirup udara segar sebelum ia bertemu Pangeran Kegelapan yang akan bertanya tentang keberadaan salah satu orang yang paling dicari di negeri ini. Pemberontak _–_ _mereka menyebutnya begitu-_ , teroris, pembangkang, musuh yang berbahaya dari dunia sihir yang telah berhasil melarikan diri dari penyergapan mematikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol telah memohon pada Kakak perempuannya untuk mencari tahu apakah orang itu selamat, terluka, lemah, atau demam. Tapi orang itu melarikan diri. Dan sekarang para Pelahap Maut sedang mencarinya dimana-mana, bahkan mengetuk pintu Chanyeol untuk bertanya apakah dia tahu dimana kekasihnya itu.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol pelan tapi tegas, suaranya hampir teredam oleh karpet berat yang menutupi marmer. Pintu kamar pribadi Ayahnya terbuka, dan ia menghela napas lega. Chanyeol perlu beberapa Ogden's Old dari kamar pribadi Ayahnya. Tapi ketika ia melangkah ke dalam, ia merasa tidak sendirian.

The Dark Lord _-dan_ _Chanyeol_ _ingin_ _menggigit_ _bibirnya_ _sampai berdarah_ _ketika ia menyadari_ _bahwa_ _ia_ _sudah mulai_ _memanggilnya_ _seperti_ _orang tuanya_ _,_ _seperti_ _para pengikutnya-_ menengadah dari perkamen yang ia pegang . Chanyeol menelan ludah, diam di tempat seperti binatang yang ketakutan. Mata makhluk itu begitu kosong, begitu gelap, begitu ... tidak manusiawi.

"Aku bukan lagi manusia untuk waktu yang lama, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menahan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa, karena ada suara di kepalanya, dingin, cerdik, berpura-pura manis, yang terdengar seperti desisan halus di telinga Chanyeol, menyerang pikirannya. Dan makhluk itu, momok di depannya, belum membuka mulutnya.

"Sekarang, Park Chanyeol, jangan segan. Kita berdua tahu kenapa aku ada disini. Dimana..." tanyanya tanpa berbicara, dan Chanyeol merasa pertahanan terhadap pikirannya melemah. "...dia?"

Voldemort bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan tongkat untuk membaca mantra, dan Chanyeol goyah di bawah kekuatan Legilimency.

"Saya tidak ... saya tidak tahu," kata Chanyeol, terdengar lemah, terlalu lemah, hampir seperti ...

"Sebuah kebohongan, my boy. Kau tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang berani berbohong ... padaku?"

Chanyeol siap kali ini. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika dia menolak, maka dia adalah pengkhianat, dan seluruh keluarganya akan dieksekusi. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan membiarkan Voldemort memasuki pikirannya.

"Dimana dia? Dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

Memori mengalir melalui pikirannya. Baekhyun yang tersandung kaki Chanyeol ketika hari pertama di Hogwarts Express. Baekhyun dengan syal bodoh Gryffindor nya. Baekhyun yang merusuh ke Commong Room Slytherin hanya untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ada begitu banyak memori untuk dilihat. Chanyeol telah menghabiskan lima tahun untuk bergantung pada bibir sensual Baekhyun, mengemis kata, senyuman. Sebuah bukti bahwa Baekhyun peduli pada Chanyeol dan cara Chanyeol peduli pada Baekhyun, terlalu banyak.

The Dark Lord mendengus, dan Chanyeol menggali memori menyakitkannya sendiri. Yang pada kenyataannya seperti mandi dengan air dingin. Chanyeol menyadari dia terengah-engah, menghela napas keras yang membuat tenggorokannya kering. Dia melemah di atas karpet lembut.

"Seorang Slytherin jatuh cinta dengan Gryffindor. Cinta ... menyedihkan, perasaan tidak berguna, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak malu, bahkan di depan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Park Chanyeol tidak malu, tidak menunjukkan kelemahan. Park Chanyeol adalah pangeran dingin Slytherin yang hanya menikmati hidupnya. Kelemahannya, duri yang menembus hatinya dan semua miliknya yang paling berharga, selalu menjadi milik Byun Baekhyun. Ini seperti emosinya telah dikhususkan untuk Baekhyun. Semua kehangatan dan cinta, semua frustrasi, semua amarah dan ketakutan, seluruh spektrum emosinya dimulai dan diakhiri dengan Baekhyun, tidak ada hal lain yang tersisa di dunia ini. Tidak terkecuali Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort tidak membaca pikiran Chanyeol sekarang, tapi gelombang pikiran kurang ajar Chanyeol harus sampai padanya.

"Bangunlah, boy. Kita belum selesai."

Lord Voldemort kembali memasuki pikiran Chanyeol. Kali ini bahkan lebih invasif. Dia serakah, menganalisis dengan mata kejamnya, memindai, menilai. Ada memori saat kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama mereka, dan bagaimana Baekhyun melompat pada salju dengan celana dan jubahnya yang basah. Ada pagi di awal musim panas, setelah akhir kelas dan sebelum ujian, ketika mereka seharusnya belajar tetapi malah berakhir tidur siang di bawah pohon. Ada bisikan diam-diam dalam perpustakaan yang gelap, bergumam diantara gemerisik perkamen dan tinta sihir, kemudian mereka dihukum oleh Nyonya Pince. Ada Baekhyun yang melintasi batas wilayah dan duduk di meja Slytherin di dekat Chanyeol, menjulurkan lidah pada siapa saja yang berani berkomentar ganjil tentang Slytherin yang makan bersama Gryffindor.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Suasana berubah, isi pikiran Chanyeol menjadi kalut. Dia tidak ingat dengan baik momen itu, terlalu banyak kekhawatiran dan beratnya beban dalam dadanya. Chanyeol terancam. Memori berputar saat keluarga muggle tewas di tempat tidur mereka, adik Minseok menghilang pada awal tahun kelima, diculik di Hogwarts Express di depan mata semua orang. Minseok adalah Muggleborn, sama seperti Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun selalu digigit saat ia memikirkan keluarganya dan masa depannya sendiri. Ia tersiksa.

Chanyeol pernah ke rumah Baekhyun satu kali, ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Ia seketika jatuh cinta dengan Ibu Baekhyun dan Kakak Baekhyun _–yang ia anggap keren-_ _._ Ia pikir Ayah Baekhyun itu cukup menakutkan, tapi ia mulai menyukai pria tua itu. Mereka begitu berbeda dari keluarganya sendiri, begitu hangat dan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Hanya melihat mereka, itu mudah untuk memahami darimana semua sifat Baekhyun berasal.

"Mereka sudah mati," kata suara dingin di kepalanya. Memori ini juga memudar, dan kenyataan perlahan-lahan tergambar lagi di depan mata Chanyeol. Masih ada sisa ingatan lama di sudut pikirannya. Kesan bahwa, jika ia menoleh, ia masih akan berada di sana, di dapur Mrs Byun, mendengarkan cerita lucu tentang bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil menemukannya terjebak di atap pada hari bersalju. Bahkan beberapa memori masa lalu mereka mulai menghilang ketika Lord Voldemort berbicara lagi. "Aku pribadi prihatin pada mereka ketika anak kesayangan mereka memutuskan untuk berada di jalur yang salah, dan jika kau membantuku, siapa tahu, mereka mungkin bisa melihatnya lagi."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, menahan rasa mual.

"Dimana dia?"

Kepala Chanyeol berdengung begitu sering, ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Ini efek dari mantra Legilimency yang dipraktekkan pada target yang tidak mau. Yah, itu sangat normal. Tapi mengapa ia merasa air matanya akan tumpah?

"Saya tidak tahu," suara paraunya keluar, dan mata Pangeran Kegelapan memerah marah.

 _"_ _Legilimens!"_ dia berteriak saat ini, dengan kekuatan mantra yang lebih untuk merobohkan Chanyeol.

Kedipan Baekhyun, bulu mata halusnya berkibar saat ia tersenyum, kulitnya berubah kecokelatan setelah musim panas _-_ _yang ia_ _habiskan_ _untuk_ _mengejar_ _kupu-kupu dan_ _anak perempuan-_ , bintik-bintik di kulitnya, hidungnya, lehernya, lekuk tulang selangkanya, tersembunyi dibalik kemeja kusutnya. Dan Chanyeol sudah berusia empat belas tahun saat itu, baru saja keluar dari masa pubertasnya. Ia mengintip kemeja longgar Baekhyun dari atas, berharap bisa melihat puting bocah itu, dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dengan tindakannya.

Memori berubah lagi. Chanyeol hampir bisa merasakan frustrasi Lord Voldemort yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia memasuki pikiran Chanyeol untuk mencari petunjuk tentang tempat persembunyian musuhnya, bukan untuk mengagumi kisah asmara Chanyeol di sekolah.

Ketika memori baru dimulai, Chanyeol langsung mengerang kesulitan. Tidak, Lord Voldemort boleh melihat semuanya tetapi jangan yang satu ini. Chanyeol mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, menusuk keras telapak tangannya dengan kukunya, berharap bahwa rasa sakit akan menghilangkan memori yang berjalan di kepalanya, tapi ia tidak mampu menghapus memori ini dari pikirannya. Ini terlalu mengagumkan dan menghancurkan. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkannya, ia ingin melindunginya dengan semua yang ia miliki, bahkan jika ia harus melawan penyihir gelap yang paling kuat di masanya ini.

Lord Voldemort mudah mengalahkan Chanyeol. Bocah Slytherin itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh, sekali lagi, berlutut, memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan karena rasanya sangat sakit. Ada darah mengalir dari hidungnya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di otaknya. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakannya karena pikirannya hilang.

Mereka berada di tempat tidur Baekhyun di menara Gryffindor, pada tahun kelima mereka. Ini Natal. Tidak mengherankan, salju turun, tapi hujan sangat lebat sehingga ruang bawah tanah banjir. Itu bukan alasan sebenarnya mengapa Chanyeol berkemah di tempat tidur Baekhyun. Mereka sendirian, para siswa pergi untuk liburan. Bagi sebagian siswa, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka melihat keluarga mereka, karena Lord Voldemort akan merebut kekuasaan dalam beberapa bulan, membunuh siapa pun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, itu artinya mereka tidak akan diganggu, dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bersandar ke Baekhyun dan mengikuti jejak berbintik di leher Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Ia dengan gugup melepas kancing kemeja Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lebih rendah, dimana dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tersipu hebat, karena ini seharusnya menjadi salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak ingin menyerahkannya seperti ini, tanpa perlawanan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Lord Voldemort bosan melihat memori dua remaja yang sedang meraba satu sama lain.

Tampaknya kesakitan telah berlalu ketika Lord Voldemort membiarkannya pergi, dan Chanyeol merosot di tanah, terengah-engah. Semuanya sakit.

"Kau ternyata lebih baik dari apa yang aku bayangkan dalam petak-umpet ini. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku, boy. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku akan menemukan kebenarannya. Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kami tidak akan menangkapnya lagi? Oh, dia berhasil bertahan hidup minggu lalu, tapi dia tidak akan memiliki keberuntungan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kita bisa membuat kesepakatan. Kau membantuku, katakan padaku dimana dia, dan aku akan membiarkannya hidup. Kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai hewan peliharaan, jika kau ingin. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan ini. Berbagai kemungkinan mengapung di pikirannya, memabukkan dan berbahaya. Baekhyun akan aman. Baekhyun akan hidup. Dan Chanyeol akan menjaganya, selamanya. Kemudian, kenyataan menendangnya. Oh, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan ini pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa. Baekhyun akan sangat marah, sangat marah. Tapi Baekhyun akan hidup, tapi ...

Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol menggeleng menyedihkan, merintih ketika gerakannya menyebabkan otaknya berdenyut. Lord Voldemort berdiri, seolah-olah meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum dia mencapai pintu, dia berhenti di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang meringkuk di tanah.

"Dia akan mati, kau tahu? Kekasih kecilmu. Dan itu juga salah satu alasan utama kenapa aku membiarkanmu hidup." Dia berbicara secara nyata sekarang, dengan mulutnya, tidak dengan pikirannya. Tapi Chanyeol hampir berharap dia tidak melakukan itu. Ini seperti memiliki ular raksasa yang melilit dada telanjangmu. Chanyeol hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. "Jujur, mengingat sikap menjijikkanmu, kau lebih baik segera mati. Tapi, aku ingin kau berada disana ketika aku membunuhnya. Aku ingin kau menonton apa yang terjadi pada Darah Lumpur serakah yang mencoba untuk menentangku. Aku akan menemukannya dan aku akan membiarkanmu bermain dengan mayatnya setelah itu. Di sisi lain, kau bisa membuat kesepakatan denganku. Pikirkan tentang itu. Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol. "

Chanyeol hanya menunggu sampai Lord Voldemort meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan isak tangis menyedihkan.

* * *

Bagian yang paling sulit adalah kembali ke pesta. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi untuk semua tamu dan bersikap setenang mungkin. Ia tersenyum lemah pada Ayahnya, yang masih mengobrol dengan suami Yura. Bagian terburuk adalah melihat ke mata Yura yang penuh pertanyaan, atau berurusan dengan kecemasan Ibunya.

Bagian terburuk lagi adalah menunggu. Chanyeol menunggu sampai pesta berakhir dan semua tamu telah pergi, bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, menghilang dalam sekejap seperti asap hitam. Chanyeol tahu Lord Voldemort mengendalikannya, menaruh mantra Pelacak mungkin, untuk melihat apakah ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan rumah dan bertemu Baekhyun di tempat lain.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah. Ia melewati kamarnya dan melintasi lorong tua di mana potret keluarganya digantung. Ia menyapa Kakek Park yang meninggal karena terjatuh dari sapu. Ia juga menyapa Nenek Tiffany, yang meninggal saat tua tapi meminta untuk digambarkan muda dan cantik, seperti ketika dia masih muda. Ada sebuah frame kosong, dimana potret bibinya Sunny dulu, sebelum dia meninggal dalam perang, dibunuh oleh Lord Voldemort sendiri. Bibi Sunny telah menikah dengan seorang Muggleborn, dan sekarang potert dirinya telah dihancurkan, satu-satunya jejak keberadaannya telah berhasil Yura selamtkan dari api, jauh tersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan orang lain

Chanyeol mengarahkan tongkatnya ke frame dan berbisik beberapa kata yang Bibi Sunny ajarkan padanya dulu.

Dia memeriksa dengan cepat apakah seseorang akan datang, menggunakan mantra Pengungkap, bahunya merosot lega ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian. Frame bergerak untuk menunjukkan jalan rahasia, dan ia menghilang di dalam, di ruang pribadi, ruang tersembunyi.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Dia masih di sana, berbaring di tempat tidur, tampak pucat dan lemah. Luka di lengannya menunjukkan infeksi awal, tapi itu sedikit membaik berkat kepedulian Chanyeol.

Hanya ketika Baekhyun mendengar suara, anak itu membuka matanya dan mencari tongkatnya. Dia berdiri di atas kakinya dan bergumam sebuah mantra sebelum ia bahkan bisa mengenali Chanyeol.

"Kau disini," katanya, seperti mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk tidak pernah kembali, atau kembali dengan membawa pasukan. Ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol datang sendirian, ia menghembuskan napas lega dan merosot di tempat tidur dengan erangan.

"Apa kau mengharapkan Pelahap Maut?"

Bahkan meskipun kondisinya menyedihkan, Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum.

"Tidak mengejutkan. Popularitasku sangat menanjak, sepertinya. Voldemort bahkan membuat sebuah pesta untuk menghormatiku malam ini." Chanyeol bergetar mendengar nama itu, nama yang ditakuti, menyelinap melewati bibir kering Baekhyun. "Oh, ayolah, jangan beri aku wajah itu. Takut pada nama ..."

"Aku tahu ceritanya," Chanyeol memotong pendek. "Lepaskan bajumu, aku perlu memeriksa lukamu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama atau orang tua ku akan bertanya-tanya dimana aku berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun memberi anggukan jinak dan mulai melepas pakaiannya. Chanyeol membantunya, berhati-hati agar tidak menekan pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun yang memar, atau pada luka pedang di dadanya atau luka bakar yang luas di sisi lehernya, di mana Bombardameledak. Baekhyun beruntung tidak kehilangan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau mengatur keberadaanku agar jauh darimu?" Tanya Baekhyun, dengan suara kecil. Anak itu masih yakin kalau Chanyeol berbohong dan Pelahap Maut akan datang padanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya takut, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena Baekhyun tidak pernah takut. Bahkan ketika Filch mengancam akan menggantung mereka di ruang bawah tanah, Baekhyun selalu merasa aman dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol juga takut, sangat ketakutan.

"Aku menggunakan Occlumency dengan baik," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun menatapnya

"Aku harus belajar bagaimana melakukan serangan balik, Baek. Kau dan Jongdae mungkin berpikir ini adalah petualangan besar kalian, dan kau mempertaruhkan hidupmu terhadap berbagai bahaya di luar sana, tapi kalian tidak berani menanggung, bahkan tidak untuk sesaat. Setiap hari, setiap hari ... aku bahkan tidak bisa menghidupkan radar untuk memeriksa apakah kau dan teman bodohmu itu masih hidup, kau tahu?"

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun bergumam, menurunkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak ingin bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali luapan amarah tadi. Dia terlalu emosional. Hanya di depan Baekhyun dia bisa menunjukkan sisi dirinya, hanya Baekhyun dan tidak ada yang lain. Tapi dia lelah hari ini, dia telah berjuang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, dia terlalu lemah untuk semua ini. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, ia terisak. Baekhyun diam dan berpikir. Mungkin, sebelum Chanyeol pergi, ia akan meminta Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Aku berfokus pada kita berdua, aku dan kau." Ia mengaku, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Baekhyun berkedip. "Caranya adalah tidak hanya berbaring, karena Pangeran Kegelapan bisa merasakan kebohongan saat kau hanya memikirkannya. Kau harus memberinya beberapa kebenaran, dan menyimpan sisanya di genggamanmu atau dia akan melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin dia menemukanmu. Jadi aku berpikir sesuatu yang lain, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku membiarkannya melihat memori yang sangat berharga dari kita berdua. Aku membiarkannya melihat segala sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku bersumpah, Baekhyun, dia tidak tahu bahwa kau berada di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, hanya sekali. Dia tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ada terlalu banyak beban di pundaknya, terlalu banyak beban pada hatinya. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya, menemukan kedamaian dalam kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol berikan kepada siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Ada raksasa kecil yang mencakar di bagian dalam dada Chanyeol, bermain dengan hatinya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan.

"Apakah ini akan berakhir, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Jongdae tengah mencari Horcrux. Kita bisa memenangkan perang ini, kita bisa melakukan ini Chanyeol."

"Itu yang kau katakan tiga tahun yang lalu, dan kau hampir terbunuh tiga hari yang lalu. Dan besok kau akan pergi, dan mereka akan menemukanmu lagi, dan lagi. Dan suatu hari, aku takut kau akan mati, Baekhyun. The Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort," ralat Baekhyun, dengan kening berkerut.

"Baiklah, Lord Voldemort," kata Chanyeol dengan gemetar, "dia berkata akan segera membunuhmu. Dia berkata akan membunuhmu di depanku, untuk membiarkanku menikmati pertunjukan."

"Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chanyeol? Bagaimana aku harus menjalani sisa hidupku? Sebagai budak? Sebagai ternak? Aku berjuang untuk kebenaran!"

' _Kau berperang untuk kekalahan_ _,'_ itu adalah isi pikiran Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Dia tahu apa artinya ini bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah darah murni, apapun yang terjadi dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi Baekhyun ...

Bibir Baekhyun gemetar dan ia mengubur kepalanya di pakaian Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia bergetar, sekali, dua kali, isak tangis kecil membasahi kain dan menghancurkan hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak begitu kecil seperti ini, begitu tersesat, begitu rapuh. Chanyeol menghiburnya perlahan-lahan, bersenandung kecil dengan bibir tertutup, dan menghela napas puas ketika air mata Baekhyun berhenti jatuh.

Dalam keheningan, suara Baekhyun baku dan serak. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama."

Ya, Chanyeol tidak bisa. Dia harus kembali, berbicara dengan orang tuanya, berbicara dengan Yura, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun bisa pergi dengan aman besok.

"Kau akan pergi besok. Disini tidak aman untukmu jadi aku harap kau tidak datang kembali untuk sementara waktu." Chanyeol berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan diserang oleh Pelahap Maut lain untuk waktu yang lama. Ini adalah harapan yang lemah, tapi hanya itu yang Chanyeol miliki. Dia akan memberikan lengannya di luar sana, membantu Baekhyun dan Jongdae, tapi sekarang dia tahu bahwa Pelahap Maut membutuhkannya di sini. Di pusat badai, dimana tidak seorang pun akan datang mencari Baekhyun dan Jongdae, karena Chanyeol adalah kepastian yang diperlukan.

Tapi, itu berarti mereka hanya punya malam ini untuk bersama. Dan Baekhyun sudah beraksi pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"I want to ride you," kata Baekhyun, dengan tampilan nakal di matanya yang masih terlalu pucat dan usang. Chanyeol mencium perban anak itu, tepat dimana luka Baekhyun berada.

"Tidak hari ini. Hari ini aku akan mendikte aturan, Baek," kata Chanyeol, mendorong pelan punggung Baekhyun. "Kau hanya harus berbaring diam, dan aku yang bekerja keras."

"Kebohonganmu masih tidak lucu," Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Bisakah aku mencakarmu?"

"Tidak. Ingat, kita belum pernah melakukannya. Kita tidak harus melakukan ini." Chanyeol bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada Baekhyun. "Jongdae akan membunuhku."

"Lupakan Jongdae, ia mengomel seperti seorang wanita tua."

Terima kasih Tuhan, Jongdae memang seorang wanita tua, kata Chanyeol dalam hati. Keduanya tidak mugkin hidup sampai sekarang jika bukan karena pertahanan diri Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun jelas kurang ahli dalam bidang itu.

Baekhyun menggesekkan miliknya pada Chanyeol, memunculkan erangan kenikmatan dari Chanyeol dan rasa nyeri dari dirinya sendiri.

"Tetap diam, Baekhyun! Kau bergerak terlalu banyak, luka ..."

"Aku suka ketika kau begitu bossy," Baekhyun mengerang, dan melakukan itu lagi, mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pelumas, dan ia lebih memilih untuk ber-Apparate ke tempat lain. Tapi dia tidak percaya sihirnya sekarang, karena tongkatnya sudah ditandai dengan mantra Pelacak. Baekhyun melepas pakaian Chanyeol, membuangnya ke lantai.

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar saat ia membuka celana Baekhyun, bahkan lebih karena ia menaiki Baekhyun di antara kaki telanjang anak itu. Paha Baekhyun yang lembut ada di bawah tangannya, dan ia perlahan-lahan, dengan berhati-hati, menyentuh pinggul Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan miliknya mengeras, dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya juga. Anak itu tersenyum bangga dan tampak begitu menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengetahui tubuh ini lebih baik daripada Baekhyun sendiri, tapi sekarang ada bekas luka yang tidak ia kenali, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahunya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium lutut Baekhyun, sedang jari-jarinya bermain dengan tepi pantat Baekhyun, cukup kenyal dan membuat Chanyeol gila.

Baekhyun menggeram, "Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?"

Ternyata belum berubah. Bintik-bintik milik Baekhyun, kini bahkan lebih jelas setelah semua waktu yang dihabiskan untuk melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Bintik-bintik itu terlihat menonjol di kulitnya. Dan seperti bintang, mereka menerangi Chanyeol di atas tubuh Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol mencium tulang selangka, dada, puting hanya demi mendengar rengekan Baekhyun. Tangan dan lidah Chanyeol dengan cepat menguasai tubuh Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menembus hole Baekhyun dengan satu, dua, dan kemudian tiga jari.

Chanyeol merasa ada aliran listrik di dalam dirinya saat ini, merasa setiap ototnya mengejang, setiap detak jantung, setiap getaran menjadi lebih cepat. Dia merasa Baekhyun menanggapi setiap sentakan jari-jarinya, jauh di dalam sana, sampai hole berkedut kekasihnya melilit jarinya. Ia menekan halus jari tengahnya, hanya pergeseran kecil dari tangannya, dan Baekhyun menggigit tangan Chanyeol dan mengejang.

Mereka tidak bisa bersuara keras, tapi itu tidak mencegah Baekhyun menjadi agresif. Dia menyeret Chanyeol ke bawah, memenjarakan dirinya pada Chanyeol, satu tangan di pinggul Chanyeol dan satunya di punggung Chanyeol. Dia mendesah ketika jari Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuhnya. Terasa kosong dan sakit.

"Tunggu," kata Baekhyun, menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah ereksi. Chanyeol berhenti disana, di antara pantatnya. Baekhyun hanya malu.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, segera mencari tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan. Ia melihat perban bernoda merah terang, dan ia mulai mundur, sudah meminta maaf. Lalu Baekhyun menariknya lagi.

"Kau belum menciumku lagi, bodoh."

"Oh ..." kata Chanyeol, dan dia membungkuk ke bawah untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol seolah dia sedang sekarat tanpa Chanyeol, mengambil semuanya dalam satu ciuman. Itu tidak hanya mengambil napasnya, tapi segalanya, kecemasannya, ketakutannya, keraguannya, kesabarannya, dan ketika Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan ciuman mereka, dengan gigitan kecil pada bibir atas Chanyeol, penis Chanyeol terus menyodok hole Baekhyun , menuntut untuk membiarkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Sekali lagi," Baekhyun memohon, "cium aku sekali lagi." Dan kali ini Chanyeol yang mengontrol ciuman, menyerang mulut Baekhyun dan menikmati rasa euforia, karena ia mendorong penisnya dengan lambat, membuat erangan kekasihnya keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Ketika Chanyeol berhasil masuk, dia berhenti untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, semuanya menyatu dalam campuran kesenangan dan kesusahan. Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah dan berkeringat, sangat indah, dan Chanyeol mencintainya begitu banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol berucap, saat ia mulai bergerak lagi, seperti mantra, seperti mantra atau jimat. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol sudah bisa merasakan titik-titik kenikmatan menusuk pangkal pahanya, dan dia juga bisa merasakan kenikmatan Baekhyun, dilihat dari cara anak itu menyentuh seluruh tubuh Chanyeol dengan tangan dan lengannya, dengan kakinya yang melilit pinggang Chanyeol. Keringat mengalir dari seluruh tubuh Baekhyun karena pantatnya terus dsisodok oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mendengarnya, dan mungkin itu Baekhyun, dia tidak tahu. Tidak masalah karena mereka berdua telah sampai, dibutakan oleh puncak kenikmatan, mencari bibir masing-masing dan tenggelam dalam satu ciuman terakhir.

Ketika Chanyeol bangun di pagi hari, Baekhyun sudah hilang. Ada secercah baunya di seprai yang kusut, ada bekas bibirnya di pipi Chanyeol, dimana Baekhyun menciumnya untuk mengucapankan selamat tinggal sebelum dia pergi. Gema tawanya masih menghantui ruang dan hati Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **FINISH**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Oooh double shit wkwkwkwk. Saya melihat karakter Chanyeol sangat dominan disini. Dia takut tapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya. KEREN! Pria idaman saya sekali hwhwhwhw. Entah kenapa saat saya membaca fanfic ini, saya jadi teringat karakter Draco dan Hermione. Walaupun karakter Draco tidak seperti Chanyeol disini, but double shit again, saya membayangkan rambut Chanyeol masih putih (MV Love Me Right) dan sekali lagi mengingatkan saya pada Draco ;-; oke saya mulai teracuni Draco Malfoy /ngacir

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga saya bisa mengahdirkan cerita Harry Potter AU! lagi nant. C u~

.

.

.

.

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Pelahap Maut:** Sebutan bagi pengikut Lord Voldemort, seorang penyihir ilmu hitam yang paling ditakuti pada zaman kejayaannya

 **NEWT:** Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test adalah ujian khusus bagi penyihir tahun ketujuh untuk membantu mereka mengejar karir setelah lulus

 **Ogden's Old:** Merek Firewhisky, sebuah varian wiski penyihir yang diproduksi oleh Ogden

 **Legilimency:** Sebuah mantra yang digunakan untuk memasuki pikiran target, mengetahui emosi-emosinya, bahkan pada tingkat tertentu dapat membuat pemantra memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan dan menciptakan ilusi di pikiran target

 **Bombarda:** Mantra ledakan

 **Occlumency:** Teknik menutup pikiran sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki oleh seorang Legilimens

 **Apparate:** Mantra untuk melakukan teleportasi

 **Horcrux:** Suatu wadah di mana Lord Voldemort menyembunyikan bagian dari jiwanya untuk tujuan mencapai keabadian


End file.
